Selamat Siang, mas!
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Eren Yeager, polisi. ha, pekerjaan yang memang membuat bangga emak bapak di kampung, bahkan terkadang bisa bikin klepek-klepek seorang gadis. itu harapan siapapun. tapi... bagi Eren... itu pekerjaan yang... ah, sudahlah... / AU!Indonesia, watchout!Slash, Eren(police)xJean(driver) / author baru di fandom ini! yoroshiku!


**Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime-sensei**

Rate : T

Genre : Slice of life, humor (?)

Warning! : OOCness, TYPO(s), penggunaan ejaan, tanda baca, kalimat, serta kata yang tidak sesuai KBBI, AU!metrocity, slash, Eren(Police)xJean(Driver).

Ide cerita murni dari otak saia. Saia tidak meniru karya siapapun. Saia tidak mengambil keuntungan sepeserpun dari tokoh milik Isayama-sensei, kecuali kesenangan semata.

.

Hope you like and enjoy it

.

Don't like don't read

.

So, this is it!

.

.

.

.

.

 **-SELAMAT SIANG, MAS!-**

.

.

.

.

Panasnya siang, serta teriknya sang raja angkasa tak menyurutkan semangat perwira polisi muda nan tampan ini untuk setia mengatur para pengendara motor dan mobil yang memadati jalan aspal yang panasnya tak terkira itu. Sesekali peluit yang tergantung di pundaknya itu beralih ke bibir kecilnya.

Sebenarnya cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo minta makan bak buruh minta naik gaji. Namun, tentu saja ia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai polisi yang memang sudah lama menjadi cita-citanya tersebut. Yaa, bukannya tidak bisa meninggalkan posnya, hanya saja temannya yang seharusnya bergantian jaga dengannya tak kunjung datang. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria bersurai kuning bob itu, tak biasanya ia terlambat.

Namun Eren Yeager, sang perwira polisi muda itu tak mau ambil pusing. Daripada ia duduk-duduk nggak jelas nungguin temannya itu, lebih baik ia menyelesaikan tugasnya itu kan? Selain itu, ia memang termotivasi untuk jadi polisi mengingat pamannya, Hannes, juga seorang polisi. Tapi bukan polisi yang baik menurutnya. Polisi kok mabuk-mabukan? Pikirnya begitu.

Maka jadilah ia masuk akademi polisi dan sekarang menyandang gelar Brigadir. Ia ingin mengubah cara pandang masyarakat terhadap angkatan polisi, dan ingin menertibkan para pengendara ugal-ugalan yang kabarnya banyak bersarang di kota metropolitan Sina.

Baru saja dijelaskan tentang visi misinya, sekarang manik hijaunya menangkap sebuah mobil sport hitam yang ketahuan menerobos lampu merah dan hampir saja menabrak seorang pejalan kaki. Nenek-nenek pula. Eren yang geram dengan tingkah sok-sokan si pengendara, segera menaiki moge(motor gede)nya dan mengejar pengendara sinting itu.

Setelah menyalakan sirenenya dan menyuruh pengemudi itu berhenti, akhirnya mobil sport hitam itu bersandar pada bahu kiri jalan. Segera Eren hampiri kaca mobil itu dan mengetuknya. Si pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobilnya yang hitam karena dilapisi kaca film yang cukup tebal. Ternyata ia seorang pemuda yang usianya kira-kira sama dengan Eren, bersurai cokelat susu, dan mengenakan kacamata hitam. Bukannya malu atau segan gitu karena sudah melakukan pelanggaran sampai dikejar polisi, si pemuda nyentrik itu malah pamer senyum peps*dent. Memamerkan deretan giginya yang seputih susu.

Eren yang agak kesal diperlakukan begitu mencoba menahan kekesalannya. Setidaknya sebagai polisi ia harus ramah pada masyarakat. Itu yang ayahnya bilang.

"Selamat siang, mas. Maaf mengganggu perjalanannya. Tapi saya boleh lihat surat-surat kendaraan mas?"

"Oh, tentu saja, mas polisi! Ini silahkan..." pengemudi itu masih saja nyengir kuda ke Eren. Eren yang risih ditatap bak artis dadakan itu hanya menghela nafas sambil terus memeriksa surat kendaraan milik mas-mas yang menurut Eren mukanya emang mirip kuda Sumbawa. Selesai memeriksa, segera Eren kembalikan surat-surat itu ke pemiliknya.

"Oke mas, suratnya lengkap. Tapi apa mas tahu, mas melakukan pelanggaran?"

"Aduh jangan panggil mas.. kesannya ambigu gimana gitu.." oke, Eren hampir muntah mendengar ini.

"Lagipula saya salah apa mas polisi yang cakep?"

Huh, Eren barusan berpikir hendak melempar orang sinting ini ke tong sampah non-organik, lalu membakar mobil sportnya. Perut Eren mual. Seperti digoda cabe-cabean perempatan pasar ikan. Ingin sekali Eren menyeret si muka kuda itu ke pengadilan dengan tuduhan melecehkan perwira polisi.

Eren hanya menghela nafas lelah. 'Sabar Ren.. yang waras ngalah...' batinnya.

"Oke! Jadi bapak nggak tau kesalahan bapak apa?!" nada suaranya naik satu oktaf. Walau begitu Eren tetap memandangnya penuh senyum. Senyum yandere.

"Eh, kok jadi bapak?" pemuda itu tampak syok. "Saya masih muda lho..." ia mengerling nakal.

Ugh, Eren benar-benar kesal sekarang. Rasanya apes banget ia hari ini. Sudah udaranya panas mampus, cacing-cacing di perut perlu semua nutrisi, eh, teman jaga tak kunjung datang, dan sekarang ia harus meladeni pengendara ugal-ugalan yang gayanya kayak cabe-cabean. Wadahell bro!

"Agh, terserah saya mau panggil apa! Yang penting anda benar-benar nggak tau salah anda apa?!" bentak Eren.

"I-iya.." pemuda itu kaget setengah mampus.

"Nih ya saya kasih tau! Tadi anda nerobos lampu merah sampe mau nabrak nenek-nenek. Apa anda tau, nerobos lampu merah itu berbahaya untuk nyawa anda dan nyawa orang lain?!" Eren memberikan deathglare sempurna pada pemuda yang masih salah tingkah itu. Boro-boro mau ramah, senyum yandere saja tak Eren beri.

"O-oh, itu ya mas? Maaf saya sudah melanggar... Tapi makasih karna udah mau khawatirin saya..."

'What? Sejak kapan gue khawatirin elu? Gak sudi amat khawatirin muka kuda macem lo! Mending juga gue khawatirin Mikasa adek gue masak apa di rumah!'

Perkataan itu untungnya tak keluar dari mulut Eren. Wajahnya yang imut-imut itu hanya menatap pemuda yang notabene pengemudi stres itu dengan tatapan oh-gitu-ya dengan malas.

"Tapi saya punya alasan kenapa saya nerobos lampu merah kayak gitu..."

'Alesan apa lagi lo? Dasar kuda! Balikin waktu 20 menit gue sama bensin gue yang gue pake untuk ngeladenin orang gak jelas kayak lo! Nyusahin aja lo!'

Tenang itu masih tak keluar dari mulut Eren. Tapi sepertinya Eren sempat lupa dengan tujuannya mengayomi masyarakat. Eren hanya tersenyum kecut bak jeruk keriput mendengar perkataan pemuda yang dari KTP-nya itu bernama Jean Kirschtein itu.

"Jadi tadi itu saya cuma lagi jalan santai menikmati siang yang hot ini dengan mobil saya..."

Yap, santai dengan kecepatan 120 km/jam.

"Tiba-tiba saya ngeliat mas polisi yang cakep ini lagi jaga di pos sana..."

Masih dengan wajah malas Eren menaikkan alis kanannya.

"Saya berpikir gimana caranya supaya saya bisa kenalan dan ngobrol sama mas, siapa tahu jodoh. Jadi saya terobos tuh lampu merah, supaya mas, Eren, bisa cegat saya..." Jean alias si muka kuda itu melirik badge nama Eren yang dijahit di dada kanannya.

"Jadi ayo ulangi perkenalannya..." Jean keluar mobil dan berdiri di depan Eren. Jean mengamit tangan Eren yang lebih kecil darinya. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Perkenalkan, anak pengusaha susu terkaya di Sina, Jean Kirschtein..." Jean mengecup punggung tangan Eren dengan perlahan. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat ujung dagu Eren,"Kau Eren Yeager kan? Wahai bunga tulipku.." dan berucap sok puitis bak Romeo gadungan.

"Hah? Barusan, LO NGOMONG APA?! DASAR MUKA KUDA, GUE TUH MASIH NORMAL!"

Ya, kali ini perkataan itu benar-benar keluar dari bibir Eren.

FIN.

A/N

Fuhahaha... penyakit fujo author kambuh plis helep miiihh..! padahal waktu itu sempet sembuh gegara udah tobat baca ff AoDi. Ehh.. sekarang minggat dari sana terus netap di SnK kok malah kambuh lagi... huhuhu..

Jadi gimana ff Snk saia? Jelek? Absurd? Maap maap! Ini baru pertama kali bikin ff OTP favo saia jadi bagi para fujo yang udah puro, eh, gomenasai senpai kalo nggak greget! Tapi doain aja yang selanjutnya lebih baik dari ini. Huh.. padahal saia pengen coba drable tapi udah lewat 1K.. yasudahlah..

Dan maap juga kalo misalnya author suka gonta-ganti fandom. Saia tuh orangnya nggak bisa diem aja netap di satu fandom. Jadi mohon maklum ya...

Ya udah, sekali lagi makasih udah mampir! Kalo bisa di ripiu ya.. supaya saia tau kesalahan-kesalahan saia, oke?

Bye-bye! Salam JeanEren! Khukhukhu... v(^o^)


End file.
